mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse/DDR's version
This version of Mickey is based on the "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment of ''Fantasia and is one of the playable characters in DDR's full game, Saturday Mornin' Mayhem. His gameplay takes inspiration from Marvel vs. Capcom, like all of DDR's characters, and he has a selectable "Easy Mode" which simplifies the commands of Specials and Hypers, though he is quite unbalanced.'' ) |Image = File:DDRMickeyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = DDR |Downloadlink = DDR Creations |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay MICKEY is a six-button character, using all six attack buttons for attacks, and has gameplay based on the Marvel vs. Capcom series, sporting several gameplay mechanics from said game, such as a Super Jump, Chain Comboing, a Launcher and a Push Block activated by pressing two punch buttons at once which pushes the opponent all the way to the edge of the screen. MICKEY is included in DDR's full game, Saturday Mornin' Mayhem, and like all of DDR's characters, he has an "Easy Mode" that can be selected at the start of a fight before MICKEY's intro starts and simplifies the commands of Specials and Hypers to be activatable without directional motion inputs, changing the commands of Specials to two consecutive button presses and the commands of Hypers to two simultaneous button presses. MICKEY's combo system is based on Marvel vs. Capcom; MICKEY can chain light attacks into medium attacks into strong attacks and can chain Normals into Specials or Hypers, and Mickey has a Launcher which can be followed up with a Super Jump to allow for Aerial Raves to be performed. The damage of many of MICKEY's attacks is quite low, which means MICKEY has to rely mostly on comboing to deal damage, though MICKEY has no damage dampener. With proper timing, it's possible to perform very long combos that can deal an incredibly high amount of damage and can potentially take out up to 75% of the opponent's Life while using only 1000 Power. The majority of MICKEY's Normals have infinite priority and a lot of range, which means they can easily cancel out other attacks. His Dancing Hippo move, activated with (or in Easy Mode), is an infinite when spammed repeatedly, trapping the opponent in a corner. Most of the movelist on DDR's website is incorrect. The commands are those of an old version of Mickey, and the half-circle motions have been replaced with quarter-circle motions since. Many of MICKEY's moves stated to Specials or Hypers on DDR's website are actually attributed as Normals, which means that in reality, MICKEY has significantly less Specials, and because all of MICKEY's moves stated to be Hypers are attributed as Normals, MICKEY has no actual Hypers. MICKEY has a wide variety of moves, with many of them either being projectiles or having a lot of range, though many of these deal very low damage. MICKEY has several moves that are gimmicky in nature, such as a move that allows MICKEY to undergo one of six different transformations depending on the input, with some of them being controllable and some of them being telegraphed attacks, and a move that can turn the opponent into a fairy. Some of MICKEY's moves can only be performed by cancelling them from another specific move. MICKEY also has three moves that use 1000 Power and are likely intended to be Hypers, and a healing move that uses 1000 Power but restores only 100 Life, which is quite mediocre given that it uses Power and leaves MICKEY open to attacks. MICKEY has a custom A.I. which is among the easiest of the A.I.'s of DDR's characters and is very similar to the default A.I. in terms of behavior, often randomly moving around and jumping while attacking at random, often whiffing attacks, and the attacks he performs are random, which means there is no real synergy and he often doesn't perform combos, in spite of MICKEY's comboability. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Transformation depends on button pressed|}} after Wizard Morph| |}} after Wizard Morph| |}} (Normal Mode) (Easy Mode)| |}} (Normal Mode) (Easy Mode)| |}} }} during (Normal Mode) / }} (Easy Mode)| |}} 'Others' to cancel Ends prematurely when hit Automatically gains Power while active|}} | version: teleports backward to the edge of the screen version: teleports to the middle of the stage version: teleports forward to the edge of the screen|}} + (Normal Mode) + (Easy Mode)|Restores 100 Life Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Saturday Morning Mayhem Arcade Runs Mickey Mouse AN Mugen Request 92 Mickey Mouse VS Bison & Batista MUGEN Request Mickey Mouse vs. Meta Knight Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by DDR Category:Characters made in 2009 }}